Kira's Kin
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: Kira receives an unexpected visitor from, believe it or not, her stepbrother whom she hasn't seen in at least 6 years. While his intensions seem honorable Rei suspects otherwise. It picks up where I left off from Who's light of hope is she.
1. Default Chapter

  


Unexpected news from a "Stranger"

Chapter 1

Kira sat on her stool in her art theater staring at her portrait of herself, Rei and a baby in her arms, "I wanted to show this to Rei," she thought to herself with her arms crossed over her chest. "But not until I know for sure that I am going to have our baby," she added while rubbing her belly with both hands. "So much as happened to me in the past two years after Kenji," Kira thought again as she recalled the last time they've spoken. Kira was right because now she was married to Rei, her work has been selling fast, and she had a very strong feeling that she might be pregnant.

Suddenly the door bell rang and from down stairs in the livingroom Bruce began to bark as he usually does when he hears the door bell. "Quiet, Bruce," Kira ordered as she climbed down the ladder of the attic. The dog obeyed her after that one command, though he followed her to the door with complete caution. "Who is it?" Kira asked while leaning on the door, she heard a male voice "Hello, I am looking for Kira Aso," he said from the other side. Kira didn't know how to respond to the man and she judged by the voice she knew it was Tatsuya, Violet, let alone Rei. "Um... How can I help you?" She decided to ask the stranger. "Well, it concerns your stepfather," he answered. Kira was becoming very curious about what this man had to say about her stepfather, whom she hadn't seen nor heard from him since he was arrested and sent to jail. Finally without any doubt Kira opened the door to see a young man who was about two years older then Kira with black hair, and wearing eye glasses. Kira recognized him from her past. "R-Ryota?" she said in a bit of shock "Hello, Kira, its been a long time, sis," he said.

Rei zoomed down the street to his apartment building until he noticed a car parked in it and he didn't recognized it. "I guess we might have a new neighbor and Kira couldn't refuses to lending him our parking spot," he thought to himself as he decided to park his bike under a tree near their parking space. As he walked up the stairs to his apartment he started to hear his wife's voice and a man's voice mixed in conversation, Rei got close enough to realize that the male voice was not familiar to him. When he opened the door he saw Kira sitting on the livingroom couch with her expression made of complete shock and then he saw a man sitting next to her with his arms around her. "Hey." Rei said in a calm voice as he shut the door behind him. Kira quietly called out his name as she embraced him. "What's wrong?" he asked while holding her. "He's dead," was all Kira said in a trembling voice. "What are you talking?" Rei asked with a confused tone. "Kira's stepfather, he hung himself in his jail," the stranger said for Kira. Rei was confused in emotions, he remembered the last time he saw him was when he tried to take Kira back but ended up in a bloody fight.

"Shit, I haven't thought about him in a long time," Rei said while still holding Kira. "When did this happened?" he asked as he lead Kira to the couch and the guest sat on the spare couches. "And you are?" Rei finally asked the stranger. "My name is Ryota Aso, I'm Kira's stepbrother," he said with a hand extended out to him from where he was sitting. Rei was stunned by what he said but he also couldn't believe that Kira never mentioned him in all the times that they were together. "Kira never mentioned having a stepbrother before," Rei said trying to sound polite as he took his hand and shook it. Ryota sat back and crossed his arms. "Well the truth is dad and I aren't exactly tight," he explained with his eyes closed. "That was one of the reasons why Kira and I never got a chance to become real sibling" he added as he looked at Kira. "When was the last time you spoke to your dad?" Rei asked. " 7 years ago," Ryota answered calmly. "We haven't spoke to one another since then," he added. "When did he die?" Rei asked while still holding Kira who was crying just a little bit. "This past Monday," Ryota answered.

"So, is that why you're here to tell Kira about her stepfather?" Rei said with his hand on Kira's shoulder. "Actually, there is a lot to tell you both," Ryota said calmly as he sat back and relaxed as he would continue with his news. "I only got the news when I was at the boarding school." Ryota started out explaining. "I haven't told Miya, I thought it would be better if Kira gave the news," he added. Finally after remaining silent through out the conversation between Kira and her stepbrother, Kira finally spoke out while still crying. "W-What I don't understand is, what he would want from me?" Ryota uncrossed his arms and reached into his pocket in his jacket. "It was his request that you know about this," he said as he handed her an envelope. Inside the envelope Kira pulled out a folded letter with Mr. Aso's hand-writing.

'Dear Kira,

Words cannot express the amount of regrets I feel for the painful scar that I inflicted on you and your mother. I only hope that my death could somehow bring you and Miya some peace and comfort for all that I did. I will not ask for forgiveness because I know I won't receive, any obviously not even from God. As for my will I am leaving you and your mother each an amount of $800,000 which is all that I have since my business failed. This isn't an apology but more of a way to maybe put my soul at ease.

Sayonara.'

Kira folded the letter and sat it on her lap. "Did he leave you anything?" she asked. "Yes, the same amount like yours and your mother's," Ryota answered. "You okay?" Rei asked Kira. "I am a little confuse," she answered. "I have wanted so much for him to disappear from my life then this happens and I feel like I committed something," she added with her hands crumbling the letter. "Don't say that," Rei ordered her with a hand on the hands that were crushing the letter. "You haven't thought about him in a long time like I didn't," he added.

"No, I have thought about him, ever since I got that call from my mother's neighbor telling me that my mother was beaten by him and I began to hate him more than I did before," Kira said with all her tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Kira! Rei! We're coming in so you two have better be dressed!" Miya hollered as she and Kuga walked into the opened front door unexpectedly. Rei and Kira were surprised to see them. "Um, hi mom," Rei and Kira said at the same time as they both rose to their feet along with Ryota. Miya and Kuga saw the expression on their faces and realized that they came at a bad time, but Miya noticed a familiar face. "Ryota?" she asked while looking at him. "Hello Miya, you look lovely," he complimented her. "Oh, my God, I haven't seen you since you were 14," she said as she approached him with open arms. "It's wonderful to see you," Ryota said while hugging her. "Kuga, this is Ryota my step-son, Ryota, this is Kuga... my husband." Miya introduced the men but she worried about how her stepson would react to knowing she was remarried. "Pleasure to meet you, sir," Ryota said with his hand extended to Kuga. "Likewise, I know this comes as a surprise," he said as he released Ryota's hand. "Actually that means no concern to me just now," Ryota replied as he looked at Rei and Kira for support. "Um, mom?" Kira said softly as she gently took her mother's arm and lead her to the couch "There's some bad news to tell you and you too, Kuga," she added. Ryota cleared his throat. "I will be in touch, Kira," he said as he was preparing top leave. "And I will take care of the arrangements," he added as he buttoned up his jacket. Rei walked to his side. "I'll walk you to your car, if that's all right with you?" Rei asked, Ryota could tell there was something on Rei's mind so he gave him a nod.

The two young men walked down the stairs in silence at first but then Ryota finally decided to begin to ask Rei what was bothering him. "So you want to ask me something?" he asked calmly as the two stood at the front of the car. "I don't know how to put this, it has something to do with your father and Kira," Rei said with his hands in his pocket. "You mean about what my dad did to Kira when she was 13 years old?" Ryota asked firmly, Rei noticed the tone in his voice that sounded like a great deal of resentment . "Yes I know about all that," Ryota said. "Since when?" Rei asked with more curiosity. "From the moment he told me that he was going to marry Miya and that he wanted me to be very nice to Kira," Ryota explained as he crossed his arms and leaned on the hood of his car. "Do you hate him?" Rei asked calmly. "I have always hated him," Ryota answered as he uncrossed his arms. "Besides, Kira wasn't his first victim," he added while pulling out his sunglasses. Rei was even more amazed at what he heard him say. "I was a lot younger than Kira when he raped me and it was in front of my mother," Ryota said at the same time that he placed his glasses on. "Does Kira or her mother know about this?" Rei asked as he stood by and watched Ryota get into his car. "No, and I would rather they not know," he said then started his car and drove off. Rei stood in silence until he noticed Bruce was sitting next to him, growling at Ryota. "Yeah, I kinda have that same feeling too," he said looking down at the mutt.


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral

Harumi and Tatsuya drove with Violet in the back of the car quietly with there own thoughts of how Kira and her mother could attend the funeral of the man that caused them torture. "Kira and Miya are really strong women to do this," Harumi said to break the silence. "If it were me I would burn the money and his body," she added in a very angry voice. "But that won't bring any peace to anyone," Tatsuya said as he stopped at the traffic light. "This way they can have some peace in there lives," he added. "I will never understand, or forgive that man," Harumi said with her arms crossed and her head down with anger in her voice, Tatsuya reached over for her hand which she accepted.

Finally they reached the funeral home where Kira and Rei were waiting. "Well, here goes nothing," Tatsuya said as he parked his car. The three of them walked into a lobby filled with 7 people dressed in black, only three of those people they recognized. "Hey guys," Violet said as she walked over to Kira and gave her a hug, but as she did she noticed how pale Kira looked. "How are you, hon?" she asked with her hands on Kira's shoulders. "I am fine, I'm just a little sick," Kira said with her hands on the top of her crown. Tatsuya noticed one stranger walked in and headed to the priest. "Hey Rei, is that Ryota, Kira's step-brother?" he asked in a whisper. "Yeah, he paid for the funeral and everything," Rei replied. Tatsuya analyzed Ryota from where he stood then pulled Rei away from Miya and Kira. "He looks exactly like his father," he said, still whispering. "Yeah, it kinda creeps me out," Rei said as he looked at the same direction that Tatsuya was looking at. Ryota walked right over to Rei. "The funeral will begin in 5 minutes," he said. "Thanks, Ryota, this is Tatsuya, he was the best man at my wedding," Rei introduced Ryota to Tatsuya.

Five minutes pass and the funeral went on well with the exception of Kira and her mother crying louder the most, everything went by so fast to Kira that she didn't realizes they were laying the casket into the ground. "You okay, Kira?" Rei asked with an arm around her, Kira didn't answer only shook her head. But she suddenly felt-light headed as they walked out of the graveyard to the parking lot where the Funeral house. Kira soon couldn't walk any further to the car, she fell forward but Rei caught her in his arms. "Kira?! Kira!" he shouted to her as he lifted her in his arms. Rei carried her into the funeral house with Miya holding Kira's hand, an old man rushed over the their aid "Excuse me, I might be of some assistance" he said Rei looked curiously at the old man. "Take her into the private room" Ryota suggested while pointing them to the room.

" I am a doctor, Mrs. Kashino, are you on any kind of medication?" the old man asked Kira in Rei's arms as he walked through the door with Miya still holding her hand "Kira, Kira!" he called to his wife. "Mrs. Kashino, please answer my question," the doctor said again in a louder voice this time. Kira only muttered her words softly. "Take her to the couch," Ryota ordered over everyone, Rei laid her on the couch that Ryota pointed out then slipped both his hands out from underneath her. "Is she on any medications?" the doctor asked Rei this time. "No," he replied as he as he moved out of the doctor's way but still staring at his wife on the long couch. "Um, It's a bit crowded in here may I be alone with the lady?" he asked while looking up at Rei. "Sure, as long as Miya is here with her," Rei replied while looking at Miya. "Of course," she responded kindly as she walked to her daughter's side. Kuga placed his hand on his wife's back for moral support.

"I guess I am going with them," he said. "Yes, I'll be out in a minute," she replied. "Then would you gentlemen wait outside?" the doctor asked Rei and Ryota kindly, the three men did what he asked and stepped out of the room. "Thank you," Rei said as he closed the door behind himself and Ryota.

Everyone waited outside for 15 minutes in the main lobby, Harumi was sitting next to Tatsuya with her head leaning on his shoulder on the couch, Violet sat on the far end of the couch, Rei and Ryota stood by the door waiting for it to open and finally Kuga walked left and right.

Finally the door opened with the doctor smiling at Rei. "I hope you are the husband," he said while looking at Rei. "Yeah, I am," he replied. "Oh good, for a moment there I thought it was the young man in the dress," he said pointing at Violet. Rei smirked at what he thought. "Is anything wrong with my wife?" Rei asked. "No, nothing is wrong, she's just... uh pregnant," he said as he walked to the coffee table and poured some coffee into a paper cup. Rei was stunned to hear the news, but not like his friends, who were staring at him from the couch, then Miya stepped out of the room with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rei," she said with a whimpering voice then she gave Rei a hug. "I am going to be a grandmother!" she added as she walked over to hug her husband. "Well, Rei, I guess you have been taking care of business," Violet said with one arm on Rei's neck along with a grin on her face. "Bite me!" Rei muttered silently while pushing her away from him.

Back at the apartment Kira laid in bed still in her black dress with Bruce laying next to her and being tended by her mother and second stepfather, while Rei, Tatsuya, and Violet were all in the livingroom and Harumi was making coffee for the men."Man, it has been one Hell of a day," Harumi complemented as she poured some coffee into four coffee mugs. "The doctor told Kira to go easy for a while," Violet said as she sat on the couch with her legs crossed. "Harumi, Kira doesn't want any coffee; some juice is much better," Miya said through the door to the bedroom. "Okay." Harumi responded as she opened the frig and pulled the pitcher out. Tatsuya looked at Rei who was sitting on the spare couch with his head bowed down. "Hey Rei, what's wrong? You've been quiet since we got back from the funeral home," Tatsuya asked as he approached him. Rei was startled when he heard Tatsuya's question. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said then he rose on his feet. Rei walked out the door of the apartment. Tatsuya was about to follow him but Miya stopped him. "No, Tatsuya let him be alone," she said as she closed the bedroom door.

Rei walked down the stairs only to run into Ryota leaning on a tree smoking a cigarette under the burning sun. "You want one?" he offered Rei while holding a golden opened cigarette holder. "No, thanks. I quit and I shouldn't even start now that there's going to be a baby in the picture," Rei said politely. Rei walked past him and leaned on a parked car in the parking lot. "You don't sound like you're looking forward to being a father," Ryota said as he exhaled some air. "No, if you listen more carefully you'd know that I sound like I wasn't expecting to be a father," Rei replied while looking up at the window that lead to the bedroom. "I see," Ryota said as he dosed his cigarette on the ground. "What about Kira?" he asked looking up at the same direction that Rei was staring at. "I don't know, I'm too surprised myself to ask right now," Rei replied as he looked directly at the sun then bowed his head.

"Maybe you should talk to her about how you feel," Ryota said standing right in front of Rei. "I will when I figure some things out," Rei answered with his hands in his pocket. "So why didn't your mom stop your dad?" Rei asked, to try and get his mind off his problems. "I'll tell you that when Kira wants to know about it," Ryota replied as he strutted down the street. "Where are you going?" Rei asked while still leaning on the car. "Just to the park, the one with the Saikoubi Lake," Ryota said over his shoulder. "I love that lake. It was the last place Kira and I had our time before my dad shipped me to boarding school." Ryota added as he continued onward. Rei made a puzzling face by that last statement he said about himself and Kira, "Now I really don't like that guy at all," he sighed to himself as he walked back up stairs.


	3. Promise

Promises of Joy

Rei walked back into the apartment with the last words that Ryota said: "To Saikoubi Lake, I love that lake. It was the last place that Kira and I had our time before my dad sent me off to boarding school". Rei shook off what he heard from him and proceed back up to the apartment. As he slowly and quietly opened the door, Rei hears Kira from their bedroom. "Mom, has Rei said anything to you about the baby?" she asked in a concern voice. Rei didn't want to let them noticed he was in the apartment just yet so he leaned against the wall in the livingroom to listen to them. "I think he just needs some time to adjust to the thought of being a father," Miya explained with her motherly comforting voice. "When I told your father about you, he was relief because he thought I called him home from work just to tell him bad news," Miya said in a humorous voice. Rei could feel Kira's happiness over the subject of her real father. "The actual knowledge of you was the happiest day of his life," Miya added then Rei hears the bed squeaking gave him the knowledge that she was sitting on the bed with Kira. "Don't worry about the baby," Tatsuya said with his hand on Kira's. "I won't. Where's Ryota?" Kira asked while looking out the door and noticed everyone was gone.

"He went out for a walk," Rei answered as he walked into the room, with his hands in his pockets he walked passed the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Tatsuya sensed that Rei and Kira needed to be alone. "Harumi we should get going," he said as he gathered Harumi's hand into his, at first she refused but when she noticed the tone in his voice, she obeyed. "Um, call us if you need us, Kira," Rumi said then hugged her friend. "Okay thanks you guys" Kira said then she released her friend, her mother and new stepfather kissed her on the same cheek "We love you sweetheart" Kuga whispered after he planted his kiss on her cheek. "Give us a call for anything" he added as he existed the room, Kira nodded in response to him, finally she heard the front door close.

Rei stepped out of the bathroom with the sleeves of his shirt folded up to his elbow, the shirt out of his pants and without looking at her he sat on his side of the bed making Kira feel more uncomfortable. "You don't want this baby, do you?" Kira finally asked to ease her fear. "No, that's not it, I wasn't even thinking about that," Rei said as he laid on his back with his left hand over his head. Kira was relieved to hear Rei didn't want an abortion. "I just... I didn't expect us to have a kid so soon." Rei tried to explain in his own way but Kira sensed something he wasn't telling her. "What do you think about this baby?" Rei asked finally looking up at her with eyes open. "I-I'm just so overwhelmed," she answered. "Remember when you took me away from my stepfather and I told you that you are now my family? We are going to become a real family," she explained calmly and more cheerfully than Rei. "I always dreamed about having a baby... _our_ baby!" Kira ended her explanations. Rei set himself on to his side so that he could face her. "I can understand your desire to becoming a mother and no doubt about it: You are going to be an amazing mother," Rei said. "But give in to my past with my mother, I have doubts about myself being a father," he added. Kira's eyes gave him the understanding what he needed. "Rei, you are going to be a wonderful father, I know that in my heart," Kira said with her hand on his cheek, but Rei took her hand and held it in his. "You have a good heart, but I wish I could believe that in here," Rei said while pointing at his head indicating his mind.

Kira slid onto her side so that her back was on Rei's chest, Rei responded by wrapping his arms around her. "So what happens to you now?" Rei asked out of the silence. "I have a doctor's appointment next week," Kira answered calmly. "Is it bad?" Rei asked with his head resting on Kira's shoulder. "No, it's just a routine check up," Kira answered. "Do you wanna come?" she asked. Rei was taking his time before he could answer her question and that made her feel doubtful. "Uh, sure, I'll go," he finally answered, but again Kira felt uncertain about everything.

The doctor's appointment week arrived so fast to Rei he almost was ten minutes late to pick up Kira from home to take her, she sat on the stoops of their apartment waiting for him to arrive, finally Kira saw him in a car for the first time. But as Kira looked at the car she realized the car was Tatsuya and Harumi's. "Sorry I'm late, I waited for Tatsuya to get off work so that I could take him home then take their car finally," Rei said as Kira opened the passenger door and climbed in quietly. "I understand," she said in a pretty convincing voice to Rei's ears.

In the lobby of the clinic Rei slouched on his seat next to Kira who was reading a copy of _Parent_ magazine. The couple didn't say a word about the baby or discuss about Rei's doubts. "Rei, look. Isn't this cute?" Kira said pointing at a picture of a baby crib articles in the magazine. Rei looked at the articles "Yeah... cute," he said but not in the same enthusiastic voice like hers, that made Kira feel the same doubt she has been feeling ever since she told him about the baby. "Kira Kashino?" the nurse called out from the back room. Kira rose onto her feet with her purse over her shoulder. "Um, I am just going to wait out here, if that's okay with you?" Rei said looking down at his wife. "Sure, it's your choice," she answered. "God, please help me have faith in Rei," Kira thought to herself as she walked with the nurse to the back of the building.

Rei was quiet in the lobby but his silences was disturbed by the young guy next to him "Man, this is a huge weight on us, you know what I mean?" he asked Rei in an exhausted voice. Rei was at first clueless about what the guy meant but when he notice the young girl signing in on the counter, that indicated to him that she was with the young man seated next to him. "She's having your kid?" Rei asked looking at him, the young man gave a chuckle then looked at Rei in the eye. "Nope, we are actually actors for the play of the virgin Mary and Joseph" he replied with a smile. Rei didn't take it personally. In fact, he laughed at himself. "How long is she?" Rei asked. "About 7 months," he answered. "You don't look nervous," Rei said. "Nah, at first I was, but then I started getting anxious about the whole thing because I grew up in a big family, tight emotionally and everything," the young man explained. The more he continued to talk about the changes he made in his life to suit the baby and his wife, the more Rei began to remember his mother and all his doubts about being a father, it terrified him so much that he was distracted from the young man's rumblings. "Hey buddy, you okay?" he asked shaking Rei's arm. "Huh? What did you say?" Rei asked him. "I asked if you a had someone in the with something in the oven?" he replied. Rei looked out the window from where he was sitting at and noticed the park across the street from the clinic. Without saying anything Rei rose onto his feet and headed out the door, the couple watched him walk to the park that he was looking at.

Rei walked quickly across the street with a few of the words the young man planted in his head. "Family, Changes, Promises, and Responsibilities," but the images of his mother almost killing him when he was little were kicking out the good thoughts about his child. Rei ran into the park almost like he was trying to escape. "Damn you, you bitch!" Rei thought to himself as he came to a bench that was facing the lake in the park. "All these doubts I'm feeling about being a father is because of your mental problems," he continued thinking about his mother. "Shit, why can't I be happy about the next big change in my life or at least why can't I stop thinking about my crazy mother?"he thought again. "You look like you're about to pop wide open," Ryota said from behind, he turned his head to see Ryota wearing a pair of light brown khaki pants with a white t-shirt and his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" Rei asked looking at him. "I told you this is my favorite spot in Tokyo," Ryota relied as he leaned on the bench arm rest. "Oh, Yeah, I remember you saying that," Rei said as he sat back. "How's Kira and the baby?" Ryota asked looking at him with a smirking smile. "They're both fine, Kira is in that clinic for a routine check up," Rei explained while pointing at the clinic he just burst out of. "Then why are you here?" Ryota asked as he seated himself next to Rei.

Rei sat back and gave out a loud sigh. "I just needed the space," he answered. "But tell me something, why do you love this park?" Rei asked staring at him. Ryota sensed that Rei was, in a way, trying to avoid being placed in the center of attention but most of all he was trying to avoid giving any kind of intimate details about Kira and the baby. "I see, you don't believe that I am Kira's stepbrother?" Ryota said, then chuckled at himself. "No, I know you are a kin to Kira but I don't think I'm ready to let you in on any of our personal family matter," Rei explained, gave out a relaxing sigh as he sat back, closed his eyes and smiled at the sun shining through the tree over them.

"Because... This is the place where I kissed Kira for the first and last time."


	4. Lake Saikoubi

Lake Saikoubi

Rei was having the urge to grab Ryota's throat. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" he asked with a frown on his face. "It's true, it happened right there," Ryota said while pointing at the shores of the lake. "You like to talk about a lot of shitty things," Rei said looking at the expression on Ryota's face that looked like he was in bliss."What could I do, it's not like we are blood related," Ryota said without showing any sign of embarrassment."Why didn't your mother do something about your dad?" he asked. "She was a weak stupid old fool, which is probably the reason she killed herself," Ryota explained Rei wanted to try and not believe anything that came out of his mouth, but he since he could relate to his mother committing suicide Rei sat back quietly to listen to Ryota's story.

"I was 12 years old when my mother killed herself, since dad had connections he arranged for my mother's death to be of cancer then four years later he met Miya. I haven't met neither Miya or Kira until a month later he arranged a family meeting at this park. We waited for them at the picnic table for lunch. Dad threatened to send me to an all boys prep school if I mentioned to Miya and Kira about what he did to me, so I kept my mouth shut. When they arrived I slowly turned my head to see the most beautiful 13 year old girl I have ever seen. After we ate I asked Miya and my dad if I could take Kira to the lake for a walk, we walked side by side quietly at first but then we began to talk about our deceased parents and about becoming friends, brother and sister. When we got to the lake I suggested to her that we go swimming, Kira was a bit shy about swimming without a bathing suit in front of a guy but I told her that I would lend her my shirt but I figured out that it was her first time swimming. I made a promise to her as her new brother that I would never let her drown, I gained her trust and confidences. As we jumped off the edge of the boating dock I suddenly noticed Kira's eyes were closed, so I gave her hand a tiny squeeze and I got her to open her eyes. She saw me smiling at her. I wanted to tell her 'See? I told you I wouldn't let you drown.'We dived down to the bottom of the water which was only 8 ft below, we saw some koi fishes scattering around their nests at the bottom, she slipped out of my grasp to get a closer look at the eggs. Kira was so caught up by the excitement that she wanted to go back down again. I was about to remind her to take a deep breath before going under again but she was already under water. I dived down to look for her but she was out of my sight, I emerged so that I could called out her name. When I got no answer I began to wait for her to emerge but after 5 sec have passed I became more terrified just waiting for her. I dived back below again for another look around. I wasn't making any progress until I saw Kira waving her arms frantically at me with her leg tangled to some weeds and twigs. I tried to untangle her but it wasn't enough, I signaled to her that I would get my pocket knife from my pants. Kira became frighten she grabbed my arm and shook her head. I assured her that I would return like my promise of not letting her drown, I took one look at her before I swam up to the surface."

"I swam to the shore then ran to the pile of clothes, I searched frantically for that damn knife. When got back in the lake I found Kira not struggling, her eyes were closed, her head was titled up and her hands were floating over her. I thought to myself, 'Oh, Christ!' as I started to slice on the weeds and twigs so hard that I scraped my hand with the knife. I thought about what her mother, my dad and finally what I would do if Kira didn't make it...got her lose. I finally got her on the shores, I tried to feel for a pulse on her neck."

"I turned her over face down and started to pump her from her back. Water wasn't coming out and she wasn't breathing, I rolled her onto her back for mouth to mouth resuscitation. I kept urging her to wake up while I blew into her mouth... No, I wasn't urging, I was shouting for her to wake up but neither one woke her up. I pumped her and blew into her mouth until she finally coughed out the water in her throat. I held her in my arms while she was coughing her guts out, we laid there for a while holding each other. I withdrew from her face and gazed into her eyes while stroking her cheek. I touched her lips only to breath life into her but I was now tempted to touch her lips with mine. She only stared at me the way I stared at her almost like she was tempted like I was, I drew her face right to mine and our lips met. Our kiss didn't last very long because my dad and Miya found us in that situation. My dad was pretty pissed off at the sight of it more than Miya was, dad yelled me and called me a 'faggot' as he jerked me by my hair."

Rei had been quiet and patient enough to listen to Ryota's story. "Then your dad sent you to an all boys school in Germany?" he asked. "Yep, he explained to Miya and Kira that it was what I wanted," Ryota explained as he pushed his hair back. "After they got married I got a postcard from Kira telling me that she had a wonderful time as the maid of honor and that was the last thing I heard from her," Ryota explained as he rose from his seat to the lake shores. "Then I received news from my dad's friend telling me that he was badly assaulted by Kira," Ryota said as he slipped off his shoes and dipped them into the lake. "I was so impressed but I also realized that my dad DID do something to Kira," Ryota added as he bent over to pick up a pebble in the lake. "That son of a bitch hurt my sister," he said as he tossed the pebble on to the lake. "I can tell you the truth: I was glad that Kira fought back" Ryota said while standing and staring out at the shining lake.

Rei stared at Ryota for a moment until, "Oh, and Rei, aren't you forgetting someone?" Ryota said. Rei suddenly realized how long he had been away from the clinic where he left Kira. "Oh shit!" he said out loud as he got off from the bench. "I guess that would be a 'yes'" Ryota said as he walked out of the lake. "Tell Kira I love her!" Ryota said over his shoulder while Rei dashed out of the park.


	5. Dinner?

Dinner?

_First off; Apologies for the long suspension of my next chapter, I have been having a very long writer's block. Well no more babbling here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

Rei bursted into the lobby of the clinic only to find the same couple that he was talking to before he quickly escaped. "Hey, have you seen my wife?" he desperately asked in a panting voice.

"She left just after her appointment was done and... she wasn't very happy that you weren't here," the young man explained, Rei could see Kira's face that looked very disappointed. "Thanks," Rei said before he dashed out the door and made his way to the car. "Shit! She's going to kill me," he thought to himself as he zoomed down the street while glancing at every young woman he hoped would be Kira walking home. Rei finally realized that he was approaching the apartment building, after he parked the car he ran up the stairs.

"Kira?" Rei asked as he unlocked the door. Rei opened the door to find Kira not in their bedroom or livingroom but when he saw Bruce laying on the long couch staring and growling at him like he was calling Rei a 'dickhead'. Rei shrugged off the mutt's thoughts then heard walking noises coming from the attic. "Kira?" Rei called quietly as he climbed the stair latter, he saw her sitting on her stool, wearing her apron and painting. But when she saw him peeking his head through the door she covered her work. "You can't see this one yet," was all she said in a bummed out voice, Rei understood her anger. "Alright, I won't," he said as he rose to the attic with her. "Kira, I'm sorry I stormed out of the clinic," Rei finally blurted out with the same sad face that he makes when he is sincere about his mistakes. "I know," Kira replied as she was struggling to untie the knot on her belly. "Kira, I know that you think I don't want this baby, I do but I feel-" Rei was cut off by Kira's frustrated groan as she said loudly, "Dammit!" then gave up untiing herself. "How did I tie this stupid thing!" she said in a breaking voice then sat back on the stool, Rei was stunned to hear Kira say things in such a rude manner but he reminded himself that she was pissed. Rei started to try and untie her knot for her, as he finally freed her from her apron "I know what happen Rei, Ryota explained everything to me" Kira finally responded calmly. Rei looked doubtful at the thought that Ryota came to his rescue "What else did he say?" Rei asked curiously as he sat on another stool in front of her. "He said that you were spooked and the two of you talked things out" Kira continued to explain, Rei was a little stunned. "And?" he asked as encouragement to continue "And he was very understanding" she replied with her hands over her eyes. Kira sighed with exhaustion "Kira what happen today won't happen again,..I promise" Rei said as he stood up before her. Kira pushed her hair back with both her hands and started at the floor without answering him. After waiting a few minutes to thinking over what Rei was promising her, she finally decided to try and give him another chance. "Just don't do that again Rei" she said at last and Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "He said has something to tell mom and me so he invited all of us for dinner at his house tonight" Kira explained as she stood up from her stool and walked to the latter.

"What is it?" Rei asked in his normal tone of voice, trying not to let Kira sense that he was concerned if Ryota was going to tell her mother about that kiss by the lake. As he followed her down the latter out of the attic, Rei recalled Ryota's story. "He didn't want to tell me over the phone, only told me to come over for dinner and he even invited dad to come along" Kira added as she opened the frig and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. She took a sip from it then noticed Rei slouching on the dinning chair "Rei what's wrong?" she asked as she walked up to him. Rei looked her in the eye and thought about either telling her about the conversation he had with Ryota. "Nothing, I just want to know what time is he expecting us?" he asked to cover up his expression. Kira didn't bought it but she could sense that he wasn't ready to share it with her just yet so she let it pass "At 8:00" she answered as she walked to the bathroom in their room. "I bet he is going to tell them about what his dad did to him" he thought to himself as he placed his elbows on his knees and leaned his chin on his hands.

It was 7:30 by the time Rei and Kira picked up Miya and Kuga at their small apartment that was only 5 miles away from them. But it was soon a quarter to 8 when Rei made a right turn to an exit off the highway. "Then we continue until we see a stone wall fence" Kira said while looking at the drawn map that she got from Ryota. "How did Ryota managed to purchase a house so soon after arriving at Tokyo just a week ago"Kuga asked while looking out the window of the car. "I am not sure either, but he said that he took up a job selling real estate" Miya explained what very little information she had to give. Kira and Rei hadn't spoken a word about how Rei just got up and left the clinic, Kira also didn't want to have doubts about Rei not wanting to be a father. Rei drove quietly on the road just thinking about what Ryota was going to tell them when they got to his house. All he thoughts started out with the story Ryota told him on the lake then back to the subject of the baby. "It's just right there Rei" Kira said while pointing at the stone fence with Ryota's name written on a rectangular sign that was hanging next to the entrance door in Japanese writing.

Rei stopped the car near the gate, Kira stepped out of the car and walked to the voice speaker pad that was right under the sign. She pushed the button then a loud buzz came out of it until she suddenly he heard Ryota's voice coming out of the speaker "Hello?" he said. "Ryota its me" was all that Kira said to it "I see you, pull away from the gate and I'll open it for you" he explained. Kira slipped into the car and told Rei what Ryota said then Rei did exactly what he asked. Once Ryota opened the gate, Rei drove up into the drive way to see a house that was made for more then one person. Kira was very much amazed as well as Miya and Kuga were, Kuga gave out a whistle before he said "I gotta say for Ryota; he sure has a way of looking like he is a millionaire" in a stunned voice. Ryota stood outside the front door with his hands shoved in his pocket, looking very casual, he smiled as Kira stepped out of the car and ran up to him in an embrace. "I'm glad that you made it" he said as they parted so that Miya could embrace him "Thanks for coming Miya and you too Kuga" Ryota replied while looking at the older couple. "I made some dessert for after dinner" Miya said while handing Ryota a bowl that was wrapped in plastic. "Thank you" he replied then sniffed the dessert "I have supper made for you" he said then lead them into the dinning room.

Everyone was enjoying their meals and hearing about what Ryota has been doing in Germany, he even said that he was fluent in Germany, Japanese, French and Italian. He explained that he took up archery, fencing, and that he even got the highest achievement in every academic. Rei sees in him that he has all the greatest potentials before him and yet all he wants to do is sell real estate. "You sound like you could be more then just a real estate agent" Rei commented as he reached over to the bread roll that was in the center on the table "How come you chosen a career that small?" he added as he spread butter on his bread. "I don't like to draw too much attention to myself" Ryota answered as he poured himself some wine "Oh, I forgot the milk for Kira" Ryota exclaimed calmly "No wine for you given to the state of your condition" he said with a smile at Kira. Ryota excused himself from the kitchen. "He is very considerate of you Kira" Miya complimented from across the table. "Yes he is" Kira replied, Kenji suddenly came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand. "Um Ryota, have you been seeing anyone?" Kuga asked as he took a sip of his wine "No, my education has been my first priority" he replied as he placed the glass next to Kira. "Your father would have been proud of you" Miya commented as she sliced her meal and took a bite. Ryota's expression looked a bit distorted "Speaking of my dad,..would you all mind if I jump in to what I have invited you here for?" Ryota asked while still standing next to Kira. Miya and Kira glanced at each other with concern on their faces "May we please move into the living room?" Ryota asked.

Everyone was quiet as they walked into the living room, there was a long couch that was encircled on the corner of the room. Rei and Kira sat on the long couch while Miya and Kuga sat in the two single couches that was near the double glass door that opened to the courtyard. Ryota opened both doors then pulled out his pack of cigarettes from the back pocket that was tied with his golden lighter. "I have been holding this secret from you" Ryota said as he pulled out one cigarette with his mouth and lighted it. After he exhaled one puff; he removed his cigarette from his mouth then continued. "I guess now will be safe for me to get this weight off me" he said then placed the cigarette back in his mouth. Kira and Miya looked at each other with confusion on their faces when Ryota said "Safe" in his statement. "Miya, Kira I wanted to tell you both this when dad wanted to bring you both into our family" Ryota said as he leaned on the door frame with the cigarette in between his fingers. "My father molested me when I was 5 years old" he finally said then took another puff of his cigarette. Kira and Miya gasped softly, Kira was more stunned then Miya was. It never occurred to her that her step-brother was harmed by the same man that harmed her. Everyone was silent for the next five second.


	6. I would die for you

I would die for you

As Ryota finished telling everyone the story of his father Kira started to feel the same fire of hate and anger build up again. Ryota saw the expression on her face and rushed to kneel before her. "Kira, I really hoped that he wasn't going to do anything to you" he said with his hands holding both of hers. Suddenly he read the next expression on her face "Kira?..Did he-Did he-" he was about to ask but Kira answered right away by releasing her tears of shame. Miya got up from her seat and sat next to Kira with her arms around her at the same time Rei stroked her hair. "I hate him, I really hate him" Kira said with a trembling voice. That answered his suspicion "I am so sorry" he said with her hand brought to his lips "You couldn't have done anything" Miya explained with a hand placed on his shoulder in her own trembling voice. Miya was also beginning to break into tears of her own, Kuga got up from his seat and walked up to his wife then held her.

Suddenly everyone was interrupted by the doorbell ringing "Excuse me" Ryota said as he rose up from his knees. When he walked into the hallway that lead to the front door; Rei knelt in front of Kira and gather her body into his arms. "Hey, you alright?" he asked her while rubbing her back with one hand and the other one stroking her hair. "Yeah, just stunned" Kira replied while holding onto him tightly. With his head resting on her shoulder, Rei suddenly noticed Ryota standing at the door way with a man that was skinny, paled and scrawny. He had black spiked up hair and his body feature was hard for Rei to tell how old the guy was. Then he saw the stranger giving Ryota a brown envelope then Ryota handed him a white envelope. The brown envelope Ryota got was slipped into his back pocket while the white envelope that the stranger got was placed in his hand bag. Rei couldn't make out what they were saying to each other but the satisfaction on the stranger's face was suspicious to him. "You wanna go home?" Rei asked as he pulled her away so that they would be facing each other, Kira nodded her head while wiping her eyes. "First I gotta see Ryota for a sec" Kira said as the both rose on to their feet, Miya and Kuga stood by the young couple. "Are you leaving now?" Ryota asked in a disappointed voice as he walked back into the room "Yeah, but I need to see you for a moment" Kira replied calmly.

Ryota made no rejection to Kira's desire to see him alone "Sure, how about on the yard?" Ryota offered to Kira. She accepted with a hacker shift in her hand "Rei, mom, dad, I'll be right out" said Kira as she followed her step-brother through the double glass doors. "What is it Kira?" Ryota asked with his hands in his pocket. "I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you" Kira finally explained with her hands together with her small purse dangling in them. "Of course I know that" Ryota replied as he took a step forward to her "I am just more upset that I didn't save you from what my dad put you through" he added. Ryota gazed at her face finally placed a hand on Kira's cheek. "Well I better get going" Kira said "Alright" he replied then as she was about to walk to the entrance door Ryota stopped her. "Hey how about we go crib shopping say...uh Saturday" he asked with a friendly smile on his face, Kira stood silently and thought about that it should be her and Rei shopping for a crib. But because he had been a bit distracted about the baby ever since they discovered that they were expecting; Kira smiled at Ryota then replied "Yes that would be great".

After the host escorts his guest out the door, he began to clear the table, placed the dishes in the dish washer and returning all the dinning ware set back in the display cabinet. Then with the envelope give to him by his unexpected visitor he went up to his room which was at the top, he placed "Garbage" CD into his huge stereo system. As he switched on his labtop on his desk he lite up some erotic candles and placed them around the labtop, soon the player was playing "#1 Crush".

I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine

Ryota opened the windows to his room and switched on some fans so that his cigarettes smell would be blow out the window. Then he pulled out the brown, opened it and tilted it to the side for some photos fell out of it. He took the photos and placed them in a scanner that was hooked up to his labtop, after waiting for the scanner to complete it's progress Ryota seated himself comfortably in front of his labtop.

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear

Suddenly his screen opened up a series of pictures of Kira, some were of her shopping at a grocery store, some were of her in her art studio painting, and some were of her sitting in the bleachers watching Rei race in a hot sunny day. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a tiny tank and her hair tied to the top "You makes those wears look more sexy then any other woman, seriously baby" he said loudly with a smirk on his face.

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you

Ryota's body heat was producing more sweat as he started to envision Kira straddling him and riding him towards the sun set. He removed his shirt to expose his tattoo of a Kanji symbol for "Lake" on the back left corner of his shoulder. He laid back on his seat and un did his pants then lite up a cigarette in his mouth.

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored

He clicked forward on the side to glance at images of Kira now shopping with Harumi, Violet and Tatsuya. She was wearing a pink dress with high heel sandals. The next images of that event showed her nearly falling on the side but Rei caught her "Luckily daddy #2 was there to save you for me eh?" he said after he pulled out his cigarette and exhaled some smoke.

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
I'll tear it apart

Ryota was feeling more aroused when the next images that were entitled "For your hands only" appeared on screen, his left eye brow rose up with a smile of delight came across his face. "Well what have you been doing with my sister?" he asked loudly.

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me

The image showed Kira walking shyly onto a pool deck wearing a white robe, her three best friends and Rei were all in the pool but Kira looked as though she was embarrassed. "Come on baby don't be shy, you have the face of an angel and the body of a renaissance art portrait" he said with his heart racing, his body temperature rising high, his breathing was starting out slowly at first. But as the images showed Kira smiling with confidences, she removed her robe and was now in a light blue bikini, Ryota's thoughts dwelled on Kira being on top of him moaning softly and sweetly. Ryota closed his eyes, his breathing became harder and faster with every mental image of Kira thrusting on him. He too was beginning to moan loudly and rhythmic.

Violate all my love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored

Ryota reached his orgasmic peek, he opened his eyes and realized what he had been doing for the past 10 minutes. "Whoa! Such a-" he said but he stopped himself when he saw his right hand wet "NO!" he said violently as he quickly rose up and zipped up his fly.

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you

He rushed to the bathroom still in his pants, he turned on the shower to cold. He felt shame in himself to be so lustful about Kira "I won't do it like that, you are pure and true" he said as he leaned on the wall. Allowing the cold water to splash in over his head and slide down his body "I will make love to you, not fuck the hell out of you" he said to himself.

I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you

Ryota grabbed the body wash on his semen stained hand "That is what dad would do to you but not me" he said as he violently washed his hand with the soap foam. He then thought about what his father has been doing to Kira and the anger in him thrived through him "But he is gone and you've got me now" he said then switched off the shower.

To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you

"But first we need to do something about your boyfriend" he said as he stood in the drain dripping shower. He grabbed a towel then calmly dried himself "We will soon be one happy family, sis" he said "You, me...and the baby" he added.

I believe in you  
I would die for you.

(Sorry once again for the delay on this chapter, I am already working on the next chapter and you will be reading it soon)


End file.
